


and they said, "speak now."

by metalgr3ymon



Series: make that money, watch it burn [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Eloping, Forced Marriage, I'm Bad At Tagging, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Weddings, how do i tag ???, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalgr3ymon/pseuds/metalgr3ymon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“… If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.”</p><p>Luke holds his breath, and then.</p><p>And then the doors of the church fly open, banging loudly against the walls. Some of the guests gasp, jumping in their seats. The priest drops his mic, startled. Luke’s heart skips a beat or three or seven when he hears gunshots and people screaming, then stops beating altogether when he turns around and his eyes lock with Michael’s.</p><p>or, alternatively,</p><p>the fic about gangleader!michael crashing luke's wedding no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	and they said, "speak now."

**Author's Note:**

> man i don't even know anymore. i was listening to speak now by taylor swift one day and this happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> big thanks to trinity (lukeybee) for putting up with my all my yelling about this fic !!
> 
> title taken from taylor swift's speak now, enjoy !!!

The day of his wedding, Luke trails down the aisle like he's walking down the corridor of death row one last time before his execution.

The church is bustling with life, full to the brim with people. He sees some of his bride-to-be's family, all dressed up in pastel and tries his best not to sneer. His parents really went all the way, he thinks, when he sees the way the church's been decorated. Luke can’t help but think that Michael would have hated it. Luke finds himself hating it, too. It isn’t like he’s opposed to idea of marriage, but this isn’t how he imagined himself getting married, in the overdone inside of a church to someone he’s not in love with.

Someone yells: "the groom! the groom is here!" and suddenly all eyes turn to him. Luke forces the fakest of smiles known to man and continues walking, fearing that his face may get stuck like that if he has to keep having to fake-smile at both his bride's family and Luke's own. His eyes scan the crowd for a familiar pair of green eyes, even though Luke already knows he’s not gonna find them there. If Michael showed up there, even if he tried to stay hidden, he was bound to be recognized at some point and that would, without a doubt, result in a scandal. He didn’t want to make things worse for Luke, Michael had said, and even though Luke believed him, he knew the real reason why Michael decided not to attend the wedding.

It would hurt too much to see Luke getting married to someone else, even if neither Luke nor his future wife wanted it.

Luke doesn’t find Michael’s eyes, but he finds Bryana’s and Tyler’s, standing at the back of the church. They smile sadly at him as Luke passes them by, and Luke returns the gesture, smiling genuinely for the first time he’s stepped a foot into the church. He’s glad they’re there, even if it’s just for moral support. Luke’s aware then that there are probably more of Michael’s people scattered among the sea of people in the church, sent by Michael to keep an eye on Luke.

It makes Luke smile to himself. His parents would probably have a heart attack if they knew.

"You could at least to try to look happy. This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life, you know." his father whispers at him. His arms is linked with Luke's as he leads him to the altar. Luke resist the urge to scoff and burst into tears at the same time, because his father is right; the day of his wedding should be the best day of his life, Luke should be smiling so wide his cheeks hurt, his eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness as he thinks about his future wife arriving at the church, waiting for the moment he's finally able to see her in white. But, that's not the case. He's not smiling, not like he means it at least, the tears in his eyes are caused by helplessness and frustration and he feels like he's slowly dying on the inside.

"You’re right, father. This day should be a happy day for me," says Luke, his voice dripping with bitterness. "Too bad I’m being forced into this just because you can’t handle one of your sons being gay.”

"You know you mother and I don’t mind the fact that you’re gay," Luke's father starts to say then stops, his grip on Luke’s arm tightening infinitesimally. “but we can’t have you running about with that criminal. You should be thanking us. After all, it's thanks to us you're gonna marry a really nice girl who hopefully will make you forget about that dangerous punk.”

Luke clenches his jaw, resisting the urge to snort. They don’t mind that he’s gay? Yeah, sure, could’ve fooled Luke. They care so little about Luke being gay that they arranged a marriage between one of their rich friend’s daughters and Luke at last minute the moment they found out Luke was going out with a man. That’s how little his parents care about him being gay. They keep claiming that they’re doing it for Luke’s own good, but Luke knows best, and the truth is that his parents, as the two most powerful CEOs of Australia, can’t have a faggot for a son, much less a faggot for a son dating a powerful gang leader like Michael. His parents have never really cared about Luke, only about their reputations, and that’s maybe what hurts Luke the most, that his parents are willing to sacrifice their youngest son’s happiness just because he’s not gonna end up marrying a girl and moving with her to a white picket fence house and have 2.5 kids and a dog with three legs.

Luke is standing before the altar with his back to the church’s entrance feeling like he’s on a funeral when an organ starts to play a song that to Luke sounds like death march. Hushed whispers of praise and admiration break out in the crowd so Luke turns around and is met with the sight of Perrie, Luke’s future bride-to-be, walking down the aisle towards him. They make eye contact and she smiles at him, sad and apologetic. She’s aware that his heart belongs to someone else, but that’s okay, because hers does too. Surprisingly, Perrie and him had become great friends during the process of being forced to marry each other, and Luke knows she’s as unhappy with this situation as Luke is.

Perrie looks beautiful in the ball gown dress she’s wearing. Her hair is down, framing her face. She looks absolutely stunning. Perrie smiles nervously at him as she takes her place next to him, and Luke fumbles around until he finds Perrie’s hand and intertwines their fingers, squeezing it comfortingly. She squeezes Luke’s hand back as she takes a deep breath, waiting for the priest to start talking. And even though Luke would rather be literally anywhere else than standing there in that church in that very moment, he’s glad it’s Perrie he’s being forced to marry, because she understands. Luke knows he could have had it way worse.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Luke Robert Hemmings and Perrie Louise Edwards in holy Matrimony” the priest begins, and Luke’s hearts jolts painfully in his chest as everybody falls silent. This is it. “which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church…”

The priest rambles on, but Luke can’t barely hear a word he says over the ringing in his ears. He feels suddenly trapped in the suit he’s wearing, and he tries to tug discretely at the collar of his shirt, feeling like he’s about to suffocate. This is all wrong. Luke should have fought harder, faced his parents and told them that they must be out of their minds if they thought that Luke was gonna go along with this.

Luke is too busy trying not to have a fucking panic attack right then and there to notice it, but there’s sudden movement at the back of the church. Tyler leans in to whispers something in Bryana’s ear, who nods, and both of them slide out of their seats.

“… If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.”

Luke holds his breath, and then.

And then the doors of the church fly open, banging loudly against the walls. Some of the guests gasp, jumping in their seats. The priest drops his mic, startled. Luke’s heart skips a beat or three or seven when he hears gunshots and people screaming, then stops beating altogether when he turns around and his eyes lock with Michael’s. He’s holding a gun in his left hand that’s currently pointing towards the ceiling and well. That explains the gunshots. He’s happy that at least Michael decided to shoot the ceiling and not his parents, for example. Luke notices then that half of his gang, the people that became a family to Luke in the short time Luke and Michael were together before it all blew up in their faces, are there with him; he sees Calum and Ashton, Michael’s right hand men and best friends. He sees Alex and Jack, and sees that Bryana and Tyler have joined them.

It’s pandemonium inside the small church, but Michael only has eyes for Luke. He walks purposefully towards Luke, who’s standing stock still, completely frozen as he watches Michael move. He’s wearing a leather jacket, ripped jeans and black combat boots, and his eyebrow piercing glistens when the light that filters through the church’s windows hits it. Michael looks devastatingly handsome like he only can, and he’s here for Luke and Luke’s pretty sure his heart is about to give up on him.

Michael stops in front of the steps that lead to the altar, and extends his free hand towards Luke, eyes bright and trademark smirk on, but he can see a spark of uncertainty in his eyes, like he’s thinking that maybe Luke is gonna say no to running away with him. As if.

“Luke.” Michael says, and if he wasn’t already completely willing to go with Michael, the way his voice sounds would have done the trick. With his heart in his throat and his legs positively shaking, Luke turns to Perrie.

“Don’t worry about me,” she says, like she knows what Luke is thinking. “You deserve to be happy, go get your man.”

“Come with us.” Luke blurts out, surprising both himself and Perrie. “We’ll get you of this hellhole of a city and help you find Leigh-Anne.”

For a moment, it looks like Perrie is going to say no. Then she swallows, and nod so fast Luke’s surprised she didn’t give herself whiplash. Luke laughs a bit, and Perrie laughs as well, then he’s practically flying down the steps, almost tripping over himself in his haste to get to Michael, Perrie hot in his heels.

Michael grins at him, bright and happy, as Luke takes his hand. Michael’s gang surrounds them as they make their exit and neither Perrie nor Luke look back once, not even when his parents threaten to disown him if he dares to abandon the church.

 _Do it,_ Luke thinks. _I’m done letting you do whatever you want with me._

There’re a bunch of black SUVs waiting for them when they finally exit the church, and Michael directs them to the one right in the middle. They have to be quick, because someone has to have called the police by now and they’ll be here in any moment. Michael and Luke help Perrie get in first, and then jump in themselves after her. Ashely is behind the wheel, and she grins _so_ fucking wide when she sees Luke.

“The deadliest gang leader in the whole country crashes your wedding and not only you run away with him but _also_ bring your bride with you? What will the people say, Hemmings?”

Ashley tuts, like she’s disappointed, but the smile on her face betrays her. _Fuck_ , Luke’s missed her. He’s missed them all.

“To hell with what the people think, honestly.” Luke says. Ashley laughs, delighted. Calum’s distant voice yells: “boss, we’re ready to go!”. Michael nods at Ashley and she starts the car, the tires squeaking against pavement as she revs up the engine and speeds up, leaving behind the church and the flabbergasted people in it.  

Luke feels euphoric, like he could take on the world. He turns to Michael with the biggest fucking smile on his face as he reaches for him. Michael meets him in the middle and hauls him into his lap, crashing their mouths together. The kiss has probably too much teeth and tongue and maybe they’re both smiling too much to kiss properly, but Luke couldn’t care less. Michael tastes like coming home and Luke grabs his hair as Michael grabs him by the hips and it’s like they’re trying to become one single entity because they really can’t get closer to each other. There are suddenly too many layers of clothes separating them, but Luke is vaguely aware of the fact that Perrie and Ashley are both still in the car with them, so he refrains from ripping Michael’s clothes off and fucking him right then and there.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Luke says when they finally break the kiss to breathe, resting his forehead against Michael’s. He laughs again, because he’s just so fucking happy he feels like he’s gonna burst. “You’re crazy, did you know what?”

“Crazy for you, babe.” Michael replies, kissing Luke’s forehead. “I couldn’t let my boy get married to someone else now, could I?”

Luke snorts, but snuggles happily against him, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder and looking at Perrie, who’s got a small smile on her face as she watches them.

“Hey, Michael,” Luke says, remembering what he told Perrie in the church. “Do you think Perrie could stay with us and the gang? Until we find Leigh-Anne at least?”

Michael looks down at him, and then at Perrie, who’s nibbling on her bottom lip nervously.

“Yeah, of course.” The blue-haired boy looks at Perrie. “I owe you a lot, for being there for Luke when I couldn’t. You can stay with us until things quiet down, and then we’ll help you find Leigh-Anne and the rest of the Little Mix girls. You have my word.”

“You can stay with me, if you want.” Ashley says. “There’s a spare room in my apartment that’s yours if you want it.”

“Thank you.” Perrie says, voice dripping with gratitude. “I – Thank you so much. It means a lot.”

“Of course. Luke’s friends are friends of ours as well.” Ashley replies, nodding.

They stay silent during the rest of the ride, and by the time they arrive at the group of buildings the gang inhabits, Michael is itching to have Luke alone so he can have his way with him. As soon as Ashley kills the engine Michael is taking Luke by the hand and dragging him out of the car and up to his apartment, ignoring the voices yelling that _it’s not fair, we wanna say hello to luke too!_ (Ashton) and _you can’t keep Luke to yourself forever, we’ve missed him too_ (Calum) and also _I can’t believe he’s sexiling us again_ (Jack)

Michael slams him up against the door of his penthouse as soon as they get there, kissing him hungrily. Fifteen minutes pass by before Michael is ready to pull away from him and turn around to open the door, and he would probably would have managed to do it sooner if it weren’t for Luke’s arms around his waist, palming him through his jeans. They stumble together into the apartment, and then proceed to leave a trail of clothes that reaches up to Michael’s bedroom.

Luke never fails to take Michael’s breath away, especially when he’s like this, all spread out in Michael’s king-sized bed as he claws at his back and moans his name over and over again like it’s a prayer he desperately needs to be answered.

Later on, when they’re laying together all tangled up in Michael’s bedsheets and in each other, trying to regain their breath after round five happened as Michael silently traces the scars on Luke’s abdomen when Luke suddenly bolts upright in the bed and looks at Michael with wide, shinning eyes.

“Let’s get married.”

Michael blinks, leaning up on one elbow, ready to get out of bed and throw on some clothes and go marry Luke in that very moment, if that’s what he wants. He’d do anything.

“Wait what, right now?”

“Yes, right now. I’m serious, Michael. Like, screw my parents and screw everything else. You’re it for me. Let’s get married.”

For a moment, Michael just stares at him, and Luke thinks he’s gonna say no. But then:

“Okay.”

Luke’s heart pounds against his ribcage as he swallows.

“Okay?”

“Yes, Luke, fuck. Let’s do it.”

And so they hastily pack their suitcases and throw on some random clothes, giggling all the while. They stop to kiss a few times, too, drunk in love and in each other as they exit the penthouse and go wake up Calum and Ashton, so they can have them as their witnesses. Ashton positively squeals when they tell him what they’re about to do, but shuts up quickly when he remembers they have to be silent, and Calum teases Michael endlessly about finally settling down. Luke feels bad for leaving the rest of the gang behind, but he – he needs this, just the four of them together as Michael agrees to be his until death does them part.

They all pile into Michael’s Lexus and drive to the airport, where they take Michael’s private jet to Las Vegas. They spend a few days fighting jet-lag once they arrive, and Luke and Michael finally get married by Batman on a Saturday with Calum and Ashton as their witnesses.

This, Luke thinks, as Bryana yells at him through the phone for eloping and leaving all of them behind, drunk off his ass and off Michael as the blue-haired boy attacks his necks with love-bites, is his thing, not some overdone ceremony in a tiny church with 500 guests.  

He receives a call from his mother as well, too drunk to realize who’s calling until he has the phone pressed to his ear and his mother starts to yell at him so loud Luke has to take the phone from his ear, wincing.

“Do you have any idea what you have done, Luke Robert Hemmings - ?”

“Actually,” Luke interrupts her. “It’s Luke Clifford.”

Luke knows it’s not always gonna be this easy. They’re gonna argue a lot, and Michael has a lot of enemies, and sometimes those enemies like to go after him in order to hurt Michael, but.

They love each other and that, Luke thinks, is enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at my tumblr @metalgr3ymon !!!


End file.
